It's Never Over
by Misshogwarts1125
Summary: The final battle is over. The Weasley family is safe. But no one knows what can be behind the scars that can not be seen. HG RHr and Other OBHWF ships including RT, rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All of it in its entirety belongs to JKR. I own nothing (not even the computer) but the plot. **

"_It's over" _the thought ran through Fred's head as he blinked from shock. _"It's really over"_ he scanned the field littered with bodies, Death Eaters, Aurors, and friends lay scattered some groaning with pain, others motionless, limp and dead. He spied a lean brown body begin to move, covered in blood not her own. "Angelina!" he cried launching himself towards her battered form gasping back sobs as tears of joy flooded down his cheeks.

Ron stared at himself in shock. Dried blood coated his face and the sleeve of his robe. Red drops darkened the shock of hair on his head. His blue eyes were rimmed underlined with purple shadows. "Ron," came a voice from behind. He turned wand at ready and was attacked by Hermione. Her arms circled his neck pulling her up upon him. "I love you," he whispered capturing her lips. She kissed him back hungrily and they toppled to the ground arms around each other.

"Don't leave me, Remus don't leave!" the woman cried, cradling the man's head in her lap. "Dora," he smiled up at her weakly. "I'm not going anywhere." She smiled back at him, concentrating for a second and changing her hair the bubblegum pink she knew he loved. "I love you," she whispered and kissed him softly, "let's find Harry."

Harry stood above the lifeless body of Voldemort. The sword of Godric Gryffindor clutched in his hand and coated with blood. He stood shaking, hardly believing that his destiny was completed. No longer was he the number one on a hit list, no longer was The-Boy-Who-Lived. He had become The-Man-Who-Survived. His body collapsed in a fit of sobs. He shook crying sobbing, his tears not washing away the blood he saw staining his hands.

A small body crept up the hill, picking her way carefully around bodies of Aurors and being careful to tread on Death Eaters, going so far as to stomp on Theodore Nott's lifeless face and hexing him for good measure. She arrived at the top and saw a head of black hair. The eyes she knew to be green were closed and the man was curled in the fetal position. She pulled his face up to rest in the crook of her shoulder where she began to quiet his sobs.

She lay, exhausted, on her hospital bed, an other red headed woman fussing over her. "Ginny darling, are you sure you are alright? I don't want you taxing yourself so soon after…" she could not bring herself to say it. It was difficult to voice the fact that it was really over.

"I'm fine mum, really, go fuss over Fleur, she's the one who's pregnant after all." Ginny sat up and began to dress in the jumper her mum had brought. She wanted to get out of the hospital and back to the burrow as quickly as possible. "I just want to go home and back to Hogwarts next year to finish my NEWTs" she said as she pulled on the tight fitting jeans.

Ron had left yesterday to go look at flats for himself and Harry. Hermione had also left yesterday and was spending time with her parents. Charlie was recovering from two broken ribs and Bill was allowed to leave in the afternoon after Fleur's checkup. Fred and George were up and running the joke shop again and Angelina was helping out for a while until George's hand fully healed. Harry, while physically in great shape, was, as the healers put it, emotionally unstable and was staying for a few more days. He had to come see a healer daily for at least the next year.

Ginny laced up her trainers and tried not to think about Harry. She was still sore at him for breaking up with her almost a year ago. What they had had been great, he finally had seen her as Ginny and not as Ron's little sister but he insisted it was too dangerous. _"Damn you Harry" _she thought. "_we have the whole rest of our lives now and you were willing to just throw everything away to defeat Voldemort. Where do we go from here?"_

Harry had pined long enough. He wanted to go somewhere and get a job. But what job would give their new employee two and a half hours leave everyday to visit a shrink? Quiddich might, but what about away games. He had to come to St. Mungo's EVERYDAY until they said he could stop.

Fury raged inside of him, so great was his frustration that it would never be over. Maybe they wanted him to come so in adds they could use him as a poster boy or something. _"The newest Harry Potter scandal" _he thought bitterly. "I'll find a way out of this" he whispered barely loud enough for any one to hear him. Harry Potter would find a way to make his life less miserable. That was for sure.

**A/N well that is chapter one for you all. I could not include a final battle scene but wanted to let you know that all the Weasley's were alright. I just can't stand to kill any of them off so this will be a lucky accident. More about the year before the final battle will be explained. In the meantime click the little blue button and leave me a note. All sorts of reviews are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N chapter 2**

Ron couldn't recall a time when he had been more content. Here he was safe and sound picking out flats with Hermione. Flats for him and Hermione. Harry would be living at the Burrow. He needed an escort to and from St. Mungo's each day for his appointment with an emotional healer to help him wash the blood off his hands. The blood that Harry saw and the rest of the Wizarding world rejoiced in.

"I've had enough for today, how 'bout you Ron?" Hermione offered taking his hand and moving so her side was flush against his. "Let's go for a walk in the park Yeah?" Ron responded letting go of her hand and placing his arm around her waist and pulling her even closer. The two set out for the park, even though it was the middle of Muggle London, strolled about admiring one an other and whispering words of endearment.

Fred grinned, the trademark Weasley twin grin. Ginny somehow had inherited the wonderful mischievous grin that he and George had practically patented when inventing. "Nice work Twin," George exclaimed holding what appeared to be an ugly orange bowler hat off of his head, which reappeared with the lack of the bowler hat. "Shield and invisibility, we are geniuses with capital G's."

"What will we need them for now though?" Fred mused. _The war is over… Harry saved the entire wizarding world. _George's good spirits were quickly crushed by Fred's somber mood. Sensing Fred's desire for space George left. "I'm going to Lee's," he called exiting their small flat and going out through the store which was still covered in brightly colored U-Know-Poo posters.

Fred for his part summoned his shoes and key and apparated to just outside St. Mungos. He strolled around muggle London for an hour framing what he was going to say and wound up with nothing. No one he knew was in the hospital any longer. Angelina had returned home and was a potion regimen. Ginny was back at the burrow eager to begin her final year of Hogwarts now that it had been reopened. Harry was also at the Burrow, silent and brooding. _Angelina _he thought _that's who I really want to see. _Fred apparated to the Burrow and crawled into his childhood bed, crying himself to sleep.

Ginny loved flying. Her broom might be old and horrible but she loved the wind in her hair. She grasped the ponytail holder and shook out her locks into the air. Then she moved into a lazy dive, turning at the last second and whipping back up to the makeshift pitch her brothers had constructed when Bill and Charlie had gotten their first real brooms.

An hour later she returned to the house sweaty and exhausted from flying and denoming the garden. "Hey mum," she snatched a roll from the table and made her way up the stairs. She slipped into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping out of her dirty quiddich gear. The hot water coursed down her back as she reached for the shampoo and began to wash her legs.

She emerged from the bathroom after wrapping a large green towel round her body and returned to her room. Then dressing quickly, in a yellow tank top and pink shorts she went downstairs and began to set the table. "Just us mum?" Ginny asked, entering the kitchen for plates.

"Fred's up in his and George's room, he came while you were flying, but I don't think he's up for supper." Mrs. Weasley responded sounding rather forlorn.

"So just the four of us then," Ginny nodded and grabbed plates.

"Set us in the kitchen Ginny dear," the older woman pointed her wand at potatoes which shot out of their skins rather quickly.

Dinner was a subdued affair. Harry was still not talking and Ginny was in a quiet mood. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley chatted in whispers about the newest plans to guard Askaban, the Wizarding prison. Halfway through Fred came down, and set himself a plate, eating little and joking with Ginny halfheartedly. Ron and Hermione arrived during desert, Ron, as usual, eating a slice of cake and Hermione declining and going up to Ginny's room.

Ginny went upstairs to find Hermione looking at various pictures and newspaper clippings on Ginny's vanity. "Hey," the redhead said, keen to know what Hermione was thinking about so seriously. "Hey" Hermione remarked, her voice tinged with worry and intrigue. "It seems like yesterday we were in the middle of a war and now we have nothing to worry about," she picked up the picture of her and Ron from Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"We have plenty to worry about 'Mione," Ron whispered from the door gathering her in his arms and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. She pushed out of his arms and sank to the floor, arms around her knees sobbing quietly. Ginny slipped out of the room heading quietly down to the sofa and sitting beside Harry. It felt strange to see her hand no longer pointed to Mortal peril but at Home.

"Ginny?" asked Harry turning to look at her, "do you hate me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N flashbacks are Italics**

"Do I hate you?" Ginny turned to look at Harry, it was the first time he had

spoken since returning from the Hospital. The pleading look in his eyes had brought up a

memory. It had been the day after Bill and Fleur's wedding. (flashback)

_"Ginny, I wanted to say goodbye" He looked forlorn, the green eyes that had _

_been so alive only hours before were overcast and sad. _

_"Goodbye? Why? Are you going back to those stupid muggles?" _

_"No," he glanced at his feet shying away from her strong gaze, she had _

_reprimanded him last night for leaving her, and here he was leaving again. "I'm going to _

_fight him."_

_"Fight him?" she looked puzzled for a moment. "No Harry, you're not going _

_alone" she whispered _

_"I'm not. Please Ginny don't make this harder…" he trailed off, unable to look at _

_her any longer._

_"Harry Potter don't you leave this house without me!" Ginny was angry, he was _

_going to leave her alone, again. "I need you, you need me. Together we are stronger, you_

_can't be alone in this" _

_"Shhhh love, I'm not alone, Ron and Hermione are coming too." _

_"So you'll take them but not me? How can you call me love and still leave me _

_here?"_

_"Ginny, stop!" he had tears in his eyes. He flattened his fringe trying to hide  
_

_them from her and turned away, letting the tears leak from his eyes and turned back to _

_her. _

"_Ginny, please understand. If you died how do you think I would feel?"_

"_It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." She retorted _

_smartly, liquid clouding her own eyes. "I won't let you go. I'll wake up the house if I _

_have to. I hate you"_

_"And I love you," he whispered, kissing her softly and walking quietly downstairs _

_to disapparate with Ron and Hermione. She had been in a mood for a month, crying _

_herself to sleep most nights and cursing Harry the rest. _

Ginny then recalled an other memory.

_Ginny moved to the stove as the pot began to whistle and poured the boiling water _

_over the tea leaves. She moved over to the table and rapidly heard three pops that _

_sounded much like people apparating into the back yard. Drawing her wand she peered _

_out the curtain and couldn't believe what she saw. Standing there were Ron, Harry and _

_Hermione who had come back for Christmas. Ginny opened the door and smiled _

_cheekily as the three rushed to the house. _

_"Ginny," breathed Hermione, "we missed you so much! Is anyone else awake?" _

_"No, just me," Ginny responded hugging her. Ron hugged her silently, and, _

_tugging Hermione he went upstairs leaving Ginny and Harry alone. Harry, above all _

_else, looked exhausted. He eyes were shadowed, his shoulders slumped and his hair was _

_limp and dirty. _

_"Ginny," her name barely escaped his lips before he was lying his head in her lap _

_and sobbing. "Ginny… Ginny" was all he could say between sobs. She held him, feeling _

_tears leak from her own eyes. They stayed that way for a long time, holding each other, _

_crying, letting all the old hurt wash away. It was a long time before either spoke, Harry_

_was finally the one to break the ice. "Ginny do you hate me?" the single phrase was _

_slowly becoming his way of saying "I love you." "Please," he begged, wanting her to _

_accept all he had done forever, wanting to know that she could still care for him._

_"I could never hate you Harry" she responded leaning her head upon his _

_shoulder. _

_"I love you… so much" was all he could say, before capturing her lips and _

_kissing her hungrily. They kissed for a while, hands roaming, and suddenly the need was _

_too great. Harry could no longer take the need to touch her, feel her naked flesh next to _

_his. Too many nights he had listened to Ron and Hermione making love in a room that _

_stemmed of from the cave he was sleeping in. Too often he went to bed cold and lonely, or _

_pleasuring himself while moaning her name. "Ginny," he moaned into her mouth, _

_burying his hands into her red locks._

_"Harry," she whispered equally aroused at how his hands were moving, over her _

_breasts and hips, tracing her curves. "Harry," she moaned again "make love to me, _

_please." She was begging too and he was happy to reply. Together they raced upstairs to _

_her bedroom, slowly they made love for the first time, and fell asleep, exhausted, only to _

_wake up early Christmas morning and make love again, faster, but just as perfect as _

_before. _

_Ron and Hermione were doing the same in Ron's room. His large frame was _

_curled around her smaller one, spooning, as they fell asleep. Hermione was the first to _

_wake up. She kissed Ron gently and slipped out of bed, bending over his drawers and _

_finding pulling on his favorite Chudley Cannons tee-shirt. "It looks much better on you, _

_Love," Ron called leaning on his elbow, still in the bed. _

_"Shut up you," Hermione responded, smiling shyly. She always felt naked when _

_he looked at her that way. His blue eyes almost midnight purple with desire, hers, she _

_knew, were darkening too and a blush was beginning to creep up her cheeks. He blushed _

_too, his chest turning as rosy as his cheeks and ears. He got out of bed, still naked and _

_pressed his pelvis to hers, his erection brushing her entrance. "Ron," she moaned, but _

_pushed him away the same, "Your parents" she reminded him._

_"Mmmmmm, I don't care," he brushed her entrance again pushing her into the _

_wardrobe. _

_"Ron, it's _Christmas, _they probably know we're here, besides I want a shower." _

_"Can I join you," he asked smiling cheekily, his hands moving under the shirt to _

_caress her breasts. That Christmas was one of the best Ron had ever had. _


End file.
